The present invention generally relates to the field of identification capture systems, and more particularly to a hand-held portable automatic identification capture system.
There are many applications in which it is desirable to be able to automatically capture identification information to be stored and later retrieved for identification and transaction verification purposes. For example, in route delivery applications, it is desirable to automatically capture information for verifying the delivery of a package or parcel. The identification information should be rapidly and automatically captured and easily retrieved for later transaction verification purposes.